Sensors of this type are known in the art. The angular position of a shaft is determined from the signal obtained at the terminals of the sensor coil or coils. However, in the known devices, the amplitude of the variation of the signal as a function of the angular variation of the shaft is relatively small and the precision of the measure is often insufficient.